


Let Me Take You On An Escafil

by LilacOunce



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Hork-Bajir, Hork-Bajir Chronicles, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Sugar We're Going Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacOunce/pseuds/LilacOunce
Summary: A disparate Assortment of parody lyrics, one per chapter, written using "Animorphs" as raw material. Most of these are written in my Animorphs telegram group.All copyrights are to the respective owners. Parodies are covered, anyway.
Kudos: 1





	Let Me Take You On An Escafil

**_"Seer, We're Going Down"_ **

_By Fall Out Bajir_

_Under the Hork Tree (1970)_

Have I taught you to fight a war yet?

I know I'm not saying everything you wanna hear

Cause y'all are dumb and we are weak

Feed on the grass, think of your folks, we'll free 'em

I'm just a new vigilante

But you're too reluctant to kill

Can't you see,

Dak Hamee,

We're on the bug ship now, and Esplin just got yanked out...

We're going down, down towards the Hork-Bajir ground

And Seer, we're going down screaming

I'll be your baby mom as a Nothlit

A bloated Gah screaming, opened the capsule

We're running downwind and away from the can

And Seer, we're going down screaming

I think the valleys are clear for a minute,

A place to name children after my father...

Did I help understand this evil?

Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching the Arn used as targets

Wishing to be an big-bladed warrior,

Hey Alloran, why aren't we trying to free them?

I'm just a daughter of Seerow

But that's just a virus in cans

(A daughter of Seerow but that's just a virus in cans)

Can't you see,

Dak Hamee,

We've lost the Andalites, and maybe we should change dreams...

We'll put our souls, then, in an Ixcila gem

And Seer, we'll capture our thinking

I'll be immortal with you in storage,

And Quafijinivon lock it and store it

I'm waking up, up, I'm on earth in a girl,

And Seer, she tells me you're broken

I'll help your company get my bullets

But after the tree, with my trick, comes the ending... 


End file.
